When process automation was first developed over fifty years ago, a number of industrial facilities developed their own proprietary systems in response to the lack of commercially available process automation systems capable of controlling their processes safely and efficiently. However, rapidly changing computing and automation technologies, such as changes in networking, connectivity, communication protocols, integrated systems, real-time information access and embedded intelligence have allowed commercially available process automation systems to often match and in some cases even surpass the reliability and efficiency of proprietary systems. Consequently, in many cases, it no longer makes business sense to devote the time, money and resources necessary to continue to develop and maintain proprietary process automation systems. As a result, many industrial facilities are now upgrading their existing proprietary systems with new technology.
Typically, when a new control system is implemented, elements of the prior control system are retained in the new control system. Therefore, in many cases, it is necessary for at least one element of the prior control system to be able to communicate with the new control system. However, typically, a new control system is not compatible with the prior control system. Therefore, in view of the above, a need exists for an apparatus and method that is capable of at least one element of the prior control system to a new control system.